


Nerves

by coldestpies



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Just some good ol' fashion pussy eating, Late night porn, M/M, Other, Trans Boy Nursey, Trans Male Character, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldestpies/pseuds/coldestpies
Summary: Nursey hasn't had someone do this in a long time. So naturally, he's a little afraid. Dex puts those worries to rest.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Here have some porn. That good ol' pussy eating goodness.

Nursey was nervous. That was understandable.

He could hide his nerves behind the chill facade up until it became a very real possibility that he was going to get laid. And it wasn’t that he didn’t want to get laid, god no. He wanted that so badly, he wanted to feel Dex’s hands slide over his body and feel that tongue on him and to feel good because of Dex. He wanted all of that and he wanted to push their relationship into the territory of intimate.

He was still nervous. This was still his first time with someone post top op, with someone who knew he was a boy with a vag, with someone who hadn’t cared when he had come out to them (the whole team hadn’t cared, but not in the uncaring way, more so in the “we support you and always will” kind of way). Nursey knew he didn’t want it to be with anyone else but Dex, because Dex still looked at him with soft eyes when they woke up together, still reminded him to take his meds, still argued with him over dumb stuff. Dex still treated Nursey like Nursey, and if Nursey wasn’t so in love with Dex he’d probably hate how amazing he was.

The nerves were what had him hesitating when Dex started a trail of kisses down his neck. He knew he wanted this. Fuck, did he want this, to have Dex surround him completely and totally. He wanted to be with Dex so badly it hurt a bit, but still found himself afraid. A tiny doubt in the back of his mind trying to push to the forefront, of Dex deciding he didn’t want Nursey anymore.

“Why the fuck are you thinking so loud?” Dex asked after he had kissed a nipple, making Nursey shiver just a bit.

“Some of us have thoughts, Poindexter. In our heads, you know?” Nursey said to try to lighten things a bit, not wanting Dex to know of the fear he felt.

It seemed to work, because Dex scoffed and replied, “Like you have a brain.”

Nursey cracked a smile, genuine, and Dex took pause to admire the look on his face. Nursey forgot that Dex did that whenever he smiled; took time to really appreciate how it lit Nursey’s face up. He remembered when Dex had told him why he did that. He felt like he couldn’t breathe for days afterward.

“Less talk,” Nursey sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Dex’s hands reach his pants. Those hands pushed past the hem of them, working them down. Nursey wore briefs, since they were easier on him, and Dex peeled those down as well.

This was the part where Nursey’s fear seemed to grow. He was glad Dex wasn’t looking him in the eye when his legs fell open just a bit, the open air hitting his intimate parts causing him to twitch a bit. Even afraid as he was, Nursey was still extremely wet. He still wanted this really badly.

It was like Dex knew what Nursey expected, and broke those expectations yet again when he leaned in to give his clit an experimental lick. Nursey jumped at the feeling, squirming just a bit. He hadn’t had someone touch him there in actual  _ years _ ; his days at Andover after his op leaving him without many partners willing to touch him. Needless to say, it was more sensation than Nursey could really handle.

“W-Will,” Nursey stuttered, hands fisting in the sheets. Dex didn’t hear a plea for him to stop, so he kept going, giving Nursey another little lick and then leaning in to latch his lips onto Nursey’s clit. Nursey closed his eyes against the sensation of light sucking, an attempt to close his legs and hide from the feelings aborted by Dex, who pushed even closer and held Nursey’s legs further apart.

Dex did some swirling motion with his tongue, making Nursey buck up into his mouth and moan. He kept panting Dex’s name, as if it were a mantra, again and again, one hand still fisted in the sheets as the other buried itself in Dex’s hair.

“F-Fuck Will!” Nursey bucked up, practically mashing Dex’s mouth into his cunt, fluid gushing out of him. Dex glanced up at Nursey through hooded eyes, something of devious intent shining in them. Nursey wondered what Dex had in mind before he felt two fingers pushing into him and curling just slightly.

Where the fuck had Dex learned that?! Nursey knew he was going to end up cumming soon if Dex didn’t let up just a bit, but Dex seemed to see where things were going and kept it up further. He swiped with the flat of his tongue and pulled off just a bit to blow cool air over Nursey’s clit, enjoying the tiny hitch in breath from Nursey.

“Will- stop- I’m- you’re-!” Nursey could hardly speak as Dex went for a harsher suck this time around, and then Nursey’s mouth was left hanging in ecstasy as he quivered and shook against Dex. His boyfriend didn’t let up with his assault even through Nursey’s orgasm, choosing to keep up with the sucking until Nursey was trying to push him off. He released slowly, giving Nursey one last lick before he sat back.

Nursey’s chest heaved with his panting, trying to regain some sense of direction it seemed. He felt like he had gone on a too fast rollercoaster. He hadn’t done something like that in  _ so long _ he forgot how good it could feel.

“And you were scared,” Dex scoffed.

“Shut… up…” Nursey panted, but his breathing was finally coming down to something normal. Dex licked his lips, wiping at the juices around his mouth with his thumb.

“Where did you even-?”

Dex shrugged. “I watched a couple videos.”

Nursey didn’t know if he was upset or glad about that. He decided he was more glad than anything else, and pulled Dex down to settle against him. Dex pressed kisses to his neck and jaw, before coming up to kiss him. It was slow and languid. Usually Nursey would be disgusted with having to kiss someone who had just had their mouth on him, but he supposed this was a good exception.

“So…” Nursey murmured when Dex had pulled away. Dex looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Nursey lifted his legs to wrap them around Dex’s waist, the scratch of Dex’s jeans against his exposed and oversensitive pussy exhilarating. But he wanted to feel what was  _ beneath _ those jeans inside of him.

He couldn’t believe he’d been nervous before when Dex gave him that slow, deliberate smirk. Nursey knew he was in for a  _ long _ and  _ hard _ night.

“Ready for part two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback? I'm always a slut for feedback. If it's positive, I may even write round two.


End file.
